Easter Records
by sistersgrimmlover
Summary: An idol...hidden behind the famous facade is a girl who is Cool and Spicy. When Amu Hinamori is forced to embrace her other side will it bring her fame and fortune or will her past crash back down on her. AMUTO, MIRU, KUTAU, and others
1. Chapter 1

**Amu: Another story?**

**Sabrina: I'm not in the mood to talk to you.**

**Amu: Oh…do you want me to do the disclaimer?**

**Sabrina: Nah, let Ran do it.**

**Ran- Okay! Let's go! Sabrina doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the songs!**

Easter Records

Chapter 1: Breakaway

_I was stuck in the recording studio sitting across from my former band with my manager in the middle of us. I glared at them but they looked confused._

"_Amu-chan…why did you leave The Court. You were the Joker! We need you" said Tadase. He was the leader of the band and lead guitarist. He was also going under the name of King._

"_I'm tired of being a backup singer! My album, Crazy in Love is coming out in a few days and I'm tired of being under what you say. Hotori and you cheated on me with Yaya! The most immature Ace on the face of the earth even when Generation K was around!" I shouted, mentioning the band that came before us. He turned red and Rima glared at him._

"_Amu, if you're quitting we are rivals in the music business now. We'll always be friends but…" Rima, the Queen said. I shrugged and nodded in agreement. Nagihiko, the Jack nodded. I couldn't anymore._

"_Kairi-san may we go now. I'm done with them," I said. And then I had walked out of their lives, hurt and angry._

I was not broken any longer. My heart had longed healed and I had found new friends. They weren't whom I hung out with. I turned to Utau.

"You know Utau your stage name is so strange…Seraphic Charm? And then you sing the evilest songs sometimes. How the hell is that seraphic?" I demanded. She rolled her eyes and smiled a little.

"That's the point…Amu why don't you have an alter ego? You go by Amu only but why not a stage persona for a different type of music. You and your R&B" Utau teased. I rolled my eyes when something hit me. We were sitting in the middle of a café and I was late for a recording.

"Utau…I'm late. Like really late. Oh dear god, Kairi-san is going to kill me!" I said. I got up in a rush and then my sunglasses flew off. I bent down quickly to pick it up and rammed it on my face.

"Come on before Yukari-san finds me too. I'm supposed to do a sound check form my concert!" Utau said. We got up and grabbed our heavy and expensive matching Gucci bags and ran for our lives…well, until a hand ripped my hat off my head. My pink hair tumbled down to my waist. I glared and looked up. I jumped up but then froze. I was looking into a pair of sapphire eyes, the exact same shade of Utau's. We were frozen. I snatched the hat and backed away.

"Don't do that Ikuto!" I snapped. He smirked at me and I stuffed my pink hair back into my cap.

"Can't say away from me? Well are you corrupting my little sister's mind, you sexy little siren?" asked Ikuto. I blushed and Utau was laughing…hard. I glared at him and he continued to smirk.

"Shut up! I have to go! Kairi-san is going to kill me and I don't need it to be in the press that I'm dating you because that would be a disaster. You get on my nerves so much!" I all but screamed. I attracted looks but I ignored it. Ikuto put on a fake pout that I ignored.

"I'm sorry Amu-koi" he said. I fumed.

"Call me Amu-koi one more time and I'll kill you" I whispered dangerously and then I took off down the street. I was outside of Easter Records in minutes. I heard my IPhone ring and I picked it up.

"Hello!" I said.

"_Amu! Where are you?" shouted Kairi._

"Um…I'm outside. I'm coming in now" I said. I got to the front desk and I slid off my disguise. I saw Kairi impatiently tapping his foot.

"There you are! We need to record now!" Kairi said. We ran to the recording rooms and I slid in. I put the earphones on my head and Kairi listened in. And then I began the song.

**Irreplaceable by Beyonce or in this story Amu (Don't own)**

_To the left_

_To the left_

_To the left_

_To the left_

_Mmmm to the left, to the left_

_Everything you own in the box to the left_

_In the closet, that's my stuff_

_Yes, if I bought it, baby, please don't touch (don't touch)_

_And keep talking that mess, thats fine_

_Could you walk and talk, at the same time?_

_And it's my name thats on that jag_

_So go move your bags, let me call you a cab_

_Standing in the front yard, telling me_

_How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout_

_How I'll never ever find a man like you_

_You got me twisted_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_I can have another you in a minute_

_Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_I can have another you by tomorrow_

_So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'_

_You're irreplaceable?_

_So go ahead and get gone_

_Call up that chick, and see if shes home_

_Oops I bet you thought, that I didn't know_

_What did you think_

_I was putting you out for?_

_Because you was untrue_

_Rolling her around in the car that I bought you_

_Baby, drop them keys_

_Hurry up, before your taxi leaves_

_Standing in the front yard, telling me_

_How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout_

_How I'll never ever find a man like you_

_You got me twisted_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_I can have another you in a minute_

_Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_I will have another you by tomorrow_

_So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'_

_You're irreplaceable (irreplaceable)?_

_So since I'm not your everything (irreplaceable)_

_How about I'll be nothing (nothing)? Nothing at all to you (nothing, nothing)_

_Baby I won't shed a tear for you (I won't shed a tear for you)_

_I won't lose a wink of sleep (a wink of sleep)_

_'Cause the truth of the matter is (truth is)_

_Replacing you is so easy_

_To the left, to the left._

_To the left, to the left._

_Mmmmm_

_To the left, to the left._

_Everything you own in the box to the left_

_To the left, to the left._

_Don't you ever for a second get to thinking_

_You're irreplaceable?_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_I can have another you in a minute_

_Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_I can have another you by tomorrow_

_So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'?_

_You must not know 'bout me (baby)_

_You must not know 'bout me_

_I can have another you in a minute_

_Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute_

_You can pack all your bags we're finished _

_(You must not know 'bout me)_

_'Cause you made your bed now lay in it _

_(You must not know 'bout me)_

_I could have another you by tomorrow_

_Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'_

_You're irreplaceable?_

Tadase left my mine and was replaced by a tall man with blue hair and sapphire eyes…Ikuto. And then I was hit with another surprise.

"I'm sorry Amu but your style is too soft. They're thinking about you being someone different, someone like Amulet Fierce" Kairi said after we were walking back to his office. Well, dammit!


	2. Chapter 2

**Amu: Hola, I am going to be Sabrina for today.**

**Ikuto: Why?**

**Amu: Because Her Imperial Viciousness is absent today**

**Ikuto- I want to be Sabrina**

**Amu- Are you gay?**

**Ikuto- Never mind! Amu/ Sabrina doesn't own Shugo Chara or any songs!**

**A/N: Amu is more mature since she's 21. She won't be all flustered like a 12 year old. She's wiser and she's snarky. So if she acts like a bitch sometimes it's because she is more confident and she knows what she wants.**

_Last Chapter_

"_I'm sorry Amu but your style is too soft. They're thinking about you being someone different, someone like Amulet Fierce" Kairi said after we were walking back to his office. Well, dammit!_

Current Chapter

"Kairi-san I've been trying to avoid this! I'm fine with being Amu!" I snapped. Kairi looked at me with doubt. I sighed but not in defeat.

"Amu if you want to succeed than you must do it. You'll still be Amu but we need Amulet Fierce. You'll be the same person but you'll just be a little bit more…sexier?" Kairi said. A small giggle burst out of my mouth. Did he really just say…sexier?

"I don't want to do it. To change my singing style is way to weird for me. And how would I do it?" I demanded. He shrugged but then got more thoughtful.

"Well, ask Utau. She's Seraphic Charm. But have you listened to her songs? She sometimes has sweet songs like that song 'Love Story' and then her other song 'Disturbia'" pointed out Kairi. I sighed angrily.

"Yeah I know but I'm not Utau am I Kairi-san?" I snapped. I breathed in and out so I could get rid of the excitement I felt. Feel calm and cool.

"You have no choice in the matter Amu. You either give up on being an idol or transform into the exact opposite of yourself. Which will it be, Amu?" Kairi said. I glared at him.

"I'll have to think about it. I rather not be someone that I'm not" I said. I turned on my heel and ran as fast as I could away. I couldn't deal with any of it. I ended up back in the park. I heard a drum start playing and I ran to the sound. And there was a crowd. I pushed my way to the front.

"Hello everyone! I'm Ran and we're the Four Suits" shouted the girl with hot pink hair. She wore a pink lacy shirt that was attached to this tutu pink. She had a visor and a pink barrette in the shape of a heart that was attached to the visor and in her hand was an electric white guitar. The girl playing the drums had a pair of blue shorts on with blue and white striped tights, brown boots, a frilly blue shirt and a beanie with a spade on it. The bass player had on a maid looking costume in green with a white apron. She had on a white handkerchief around her head with a green clover on it. Finally up front was a girl with a futuristic idol costume on. She had a lot of hair in two pigtails and on her head was a headset with two diamonds on it. Ran started to play. Then Dia started to sing.

Decode by Four Suits (Really by Paramore. A/N: Everything in parentheses Miki sings)

_How can I decide what's right_

_When you're clouding up my mind?_

_I can't win your losing fight_

_All the time._

_Not gonna ever own what's mine_

_When you're always taking sides_

_But you won't take away my pride._

_No, not this time..._

_Not this time..._

_How did we get here?_

_When I used to know you so well._

_But how did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know._

_The truth is hiding in your eyes_

_And it's hanging on your tongue._

_Just boiling in my blood._

_But you think that I can't see_

_What kind of man that you are,_

_If you're a man at all._

_Well, I will figure this one out_

_On my own._

_(I'm screaming, "I love you so.")_

_On my own._

(_My thoughts you can't decode)_

_How did we get here?_

_When I used to know you so well, yeah._

_But how did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know._

_Do you see what we've done?_

_We've gone and made such fools_

_Of ourselves._

_Do you see what we've done?_

_We've gone and made such fools_

_Of ourselves._

_Yeah. Yeah._

_How did we get here?_

_When I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah._

_How did we get here?_

_When I used to know you so well._

_I think I know._

_I think I know._

_There is something I see in you._

_It might kill me._

_I want it to be true._

They were amazing I stepped up to the stage where the lead singer looked at me curiously. Ran stepped over to me.

"Hi! Are you here to donate?" asked Ran. I shook my head and smiled.

"I want to talk to you guys. Could you tell me your names?" I asked. The drummer walked up to me and gave me a cool stare.

"Why do you want to know?" she demanded. I looked at her intensely and she started to look uncomfortable. Good!

"I'm Amu Hinamori. And I want to talk to you privately. I want you to meet my manager" I said. Ran's hand flew to her mouth and she squealed. The bass player smiled sweetly.

"I'm Suu Chiba and these are my sisters" the girl said. I smiled at Suu and then the girl with blue hair, the drummer stepped in front of her.

"I'm Miki. Nice to meet you" she said coolly. I knew she was going to be hard to get to trust me. Then the last girl stepped up.

"I'm Dia the youngest. I'm a big fan of yours" she said. I nodded and tilted my head.

"And I'm big fan of you guys from now on. Do you have anyway to transport your instruments to my office?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"No. Our mom won't be back for hours and we just hang out here" Ran said. I could tell she was the leader of the back even if she was only the guitarist. Now how was I supposed to talk to them without getting their stuff stolen. Oh yeah famous.

"I'll make a call" I said. I flipped out my IPhone.

"Hello. You bring a van now!" I snapped into the phone.

"_I'm recording now, __**Amu**__"._

"I could care less. Now get your lazy ass from your couch. I know you aren't recording or you wouldn't be able to pick up the phone. Get to the park now! Or I'll tell your sister" I screeched. Ran looked at me as if I were crazy. I smiled slightly. But then my face hardened.

"_I'm not afraid of her. I know she's recording that new song. What is it called…it's not one of those soft spoken songs. Papa-…I don't remember"._

"I'm not her sister and I know it's called Papparazzi. Where are you and what are you doing?" I demanded.

"_At home and hanging up. I'll come after I take a nap"._

"You're the worst friend ever! Come on! I'll do anything. I found a bunch of kids that really need a record deal before some other company finds them. Gozen would be pissed if we didn't get them" I reminded him.

"_Alright…I'll be there in five"._

"Thank you!"

"_You owe me a heavy make out though. Bye!"_

"WHAT! You Goddamned hentai" I screamed. But I heard the click and I sighed.

"Who was that?" asked Suu. I smiled sheepishly.

"Our ride. He's no one important except for one of my best friends" I said quietly. She nodded and we waited around for five minutes in an awkward silence. I saw a large Range Rove pull up. It was a navy blue and I rushed up to it.

"Hello Amu" said Ikuto. I yanked him out of the car and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"That's your little heavy make out now go help pack up these kids instruments. NOW!" I said. He rolled his eyes in disbelief when I turned to the girls they were hyperventilating.

"Your best friend is Ikuto Tsukiyomi! He's totally hot! And that means the sister you were talking about was Seraphic Charm! So cool!" they exclaimed. I shrugged and rolled my eyes to Ikuto who was almost half done already.

"If he tells you he's the hottest thing in Japan don't believe him. I mean I've seen hotter every time I look in the mirror" I said. Ikuto heard me and turned to face me. He was first on the grass and then he was in front of me and pinned me to the tree I was leaning against with my hands over my head.

"I agree completely Amu-koi" he said. I turned slightly pink and I kneed him in his…area. He fell to the ground and groaned.

"That's for trying to sexual harass me" I snapped. I turned on my heel and walked away with the girls staring after me with disbelief clearly written on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sabrina: I'm back from vacation. My friend updated for me the last chapter because I went to the pizza store with my boyfriend!**

**Amu: Is he cute?**

**Sabrina: Robin? He is now cute…he's hot!**

**Amu: So cool.**

**Sabrina: Do the disclaimer Miki and Yoru!**

**Miki and Yoru: Sabrina doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the songs.**

Chapter 3

We arrived in the studio and the girls were so excited. Miki though she looked calm you could see the excitement in her eyes and Dia looked serene. Yet there was something about her that just shined.

"Ikuto can you stay here so that after you can drive them home and then we can go over to Utau's?" I asked. He shrugged and I smiled. We walked into Easter Records where the security guard stopped us.

"Do you have an appointment?" he demanded. I took off my hat and sunglasses and my light pink hair tumbled down and he saw me. He stammered and I walked past him.

"They're with me" I said. They walked with me and we walked in silence to the elevator. In the elevator they were playing my song , Irreplaceable. Dia was bobbing her head.

"So you like my new song?" I asked. Her face brightened and she nodded fiercely.

"I really do Hinamori-sempai. It's amazing!" she squealed. I smiled but I shook my head.

"No you call me Amu-chan. Please if you would" I said. She smiled wider and she nodded. We walked into Kairi-san's office and he jumped.

"Oh Amu! I thought you were my sister. She's been looking for me. Yukari, onee-chan is going to eventually find me" Kairi-san said. He noticed the girls behind me and waited for an explanation.

"Kairi-san, I was in the park after we talked about that predicament that came up when I heard them. They are amazing! Please I wish for them to get a demo" I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'd like to hear them, and then we will decide. And please introduce them to me" he said. Ran looked shy and she hit behind Dia who looked the most confident.

"I am Dia Chiba. These are my sisters. This is Ran. This is Suu. And this is Miki" said Dia. Kairi-san nodded in approval.

"And I take it that you are the lead singer?" Kairi-san said. Dia nodded once and she looked at me for approval. I gave her thumbs up.

"Well come on you guys. You'll use Utau's bands instruments. Is she still in the studio?" I asked. Kairi-san shook his head.

"Honestly she's waiting there for you. Weren't you and Ikuto supposed to pick her up so you could back to the house?" asked Kairi-san. Oh crap I'm forgetting everything today! I beckoned the girls to run with me and Kairi-san jogged behind, his glasses askew. I reached the recording studio where I usually recorded where a pissed Utau and a smirking Ikuto.

"Ikuto! Why didn't you remind me?" I whined. He smirked at me and shrugged. Utau was tapping her foot awaiting an explanation.

"I'm sorry. I know I want to go home too but these girls need a demo and after Ikuto drops them off we can go home. Then Ikuto can go back to his crappy condo" I said. Ikuto hissed.

"I want to stay at your house tonight. Come on Amu…Utau" he whined. Utau ignored her idiot brother and looked at the girls behind me.

"And who are you?" Utau snapped at them. They jumped and Dia bowed. She didn't look up.

"Hello Hoshina-sama. I am Dia Chiba. I am the lead singer of our band the Four Suits. My stage name is Diamond" said Dia quietly. Utau nodded and Dia looked up hesitantly. Utau motioned her up.

"Hey Utau can they use some of your equipment?" I asked. She looked at me with outraged and I gave her a pleading look and she sighed. They went into the studio and put the headsets on. Kairi-san activated it.

"Okay you guys start with an instrumental and then Dia sing after the intro" said Kairi-san. He smiled at me and gave a wry smile back.

"Amazing! Amu…if you're Amulet Fierce they can be your band. And I know your first single. Would you guys be willing to be Amu's band?" Kairi-san asked excitedly. Dia squealed.

"Anything! Amu's such a better singer and I'm a really good songwriter" Dia said. Kairi-san nodded. If these guys were my band…I wouldn't mind at all. I turned to Kairi.

"Kairi-san I'll do it…but only if these guys are my band" I clarified. He nodded and smiled. Miki stepped up.

"But we would like to record songs on our own from time to time" Miki protested. Kairi-san nodded.

"Of course! We will not let your talent go to waste. Amu will you talk to their parents. Utau will help right? Or I'll call Yukari" Kairi said. Utau sighed and nodded. Ikuto grabbed my hand.

"Let go…I'm busy!" I whined. He rolled his eyes and Utau grabbed my other hand and they pulled me outside and the others followed.

"Should we take the truck?" I asked. Utau nodded and we piled into the Range Rover. Suu was smiling widely.

"Dia…do you think that they could produce the song you were working on?" she asked. Dia's face fell slightly.

"I can't sing that song. I'm not a soprano. I could barely sing Decode. It kills my throat" Dia said. I turned to Dia.

"I'm a soprano…" I said quietly. Her eyes lit up and she handed me a notebook. I looked at the sheet music and I frowned. The song looked extremely difficult and it called for a man for back up.

"I don't know anyone who can do that part" I whispered. Her eyes narrowed but then she smiled brightly.

"Amu…I trust you. I know you can find someone" Ran said. Utau sat next to me and she looked at the music.

"This piece is perfect for Amulet Fierce. Amu I support you with this. Even if my music is outrageous you would nail this. I'll help you" Utau said. She gave me a small smile. Ikuto smirked at me in the mirror.

"Strawberry you'll do fine. Don't freak out" Ikuto said. I nodded and slowly and I was caught in his eyes before he had to turn back to the road.

"We're down this block" Ran said. He turned and we stopped in front of a medium sized house and I jumped out of the car as Ikuto did. Utau swung out and landed lightly on her feet. The girls followed quietly. I rang the doorbell and a woman stepped out. She had light brown hair.

"Hi I'm Chiba Amy. And you're…you're Amu Hinamori!" she shouted. I nodded slowly and smiled. Utau stepped up.

"I'm Hoshina Utau. This is my brother Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Amu heard your girls in the park and we'd like to know if they'd be interested in being Amu's band for a special project," Utau explained. Chiba-san swayed.

"Girls! This is amazing! Of course…but they still have school. Dia's only 15. Suu's 16. And Miki and Ran are twins at 17 years old" Chiba-san explained.

"That's okay. We have an on set teacher. You see I debuted when I was in a band called The Court. I was only 19. I'm 21 now and it's different. Utau has an on set teacher as well. Ikuto…well never mind him" I said. I heard him hiss and he smirked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop" I heard Utau hiss. Chiba-san nodded.

"Well girls…come back to Kairi-san's office" I said.

_-.-.-.-time skip-.-.-.-_

"Welcome to Easter Records!" Kairi-san announced. I smiled. They squealed and turned to me.

"Amu-chan when do we come into the studio?" asked Ran. I gestured to Kairi-san.

"Ikuto and Amu will pick you up from your house everyday at 10 on weekends. Your mom wants you to live as normally as possible. So Ikuto and Amu will pick you up afterschool every day" Kairi said. Wait…no!

"Kairi-san! Why can't I go with Utau? I am at the café at that time!" I objected. Ikuto smirked.

"You're stuck with me Amu!" he said. I glared at him and he flinched.

"I know!" I shouted. This was going to be a long week!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

Chapter 4

It's been 3 months since the Four Suits signed onto Easter Records. And they were my new best friends even if they were younger. They were all what I was bus separated into parts. Dia shined, Miki was creative, Ran was honest and Suu was such a great cook.

"Hey our concert is coming up on Saturday" I pointed out. They nodded but Dia touched my throat.

"Your voice is probably killing you from the song" Dia said. I nodded and shrugged it off. Sure it was slightly sore but I was used to it. Everyone at their school, Guardian High were used to them being my band but not used to me showing up.

"You guys get started on homework. Do you want anything from the café?" I asked. They shook their heads and I headed outside. It was still light outside surprisingly and I walked to the café across the street and of course Ikuto and Utau were sitting at the usual booth.

"I'll have a herbal tea" I shouted to the cashier and they nodded and someone brought it over. I sat down across from them.

"Again! What happened to your usual cappuccino?" demanded Utau. She herself had herbal tea. Ikuto had his hot chocolate.

"My throat is killing me. The song is taking a toll on my voice. But you're used to those kind of songs. Ikuto what have been up to? I haven't seen you. Are your practicing?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'm getting slightly better. But do you know who you're opening act is?" demanded Ikuto. I shook my head and shrugged. He gestured across the café and I froze in my seat.

"The Court? I told them I never wanted to see them again" I hissed. Tadase sat there being haughty and what he thought was regal. That fag!

"Amu…don't worry about them. They're only opening and they aren't even that important for God's sake" Utau said. I tried to control my anger. And I nodded and turned away from them. I downed the herbal tea and got up. I was going to show them on Saturday.

"Do they know who they're opening?" I demanded. Ikuto shook his head and I smirked. I whispered in his ear my plan and his smirk widened into a grin.

"Alright…Amu-koi" he whispered. I smirked and took off to tell the girls my plan.

_Time skip_

It was Saturday and I put on my costume. It was a black corset dress and a tutu with fishnets and ankle lace up boots. Black eyeliner framed my eyes and I had tight black choker on with a diamonds on each side and a music note charm hanging form it. I had a black streak in my pink hair and a painted on black tattoo around my golden eyes. Miki, Suu, Dia and Ran wore darker versions of their usual outfits. We walked over to The Court.

"You know Rima…we haven't figured out who we're opening for. It might be someone famous" said Nagihiko. I cleared my throat and they looked up.

"Yo! I'm Amulet Fierce. You're opening for me. Or you might know me as Hinamori Amu… ex-Joker" I smirked. Tadase's eyes widened. Yaya froze and she squealed. She tried to give me a hug but arms appeared around my waist.

"Yo! Is that you Hotori the guy who cheated on Amu?" demanded Ikuto. Tadase froze and glared.

"Amu! I thought you went solo! Isn't that why you quit?" demanded Tadase. I smirked the smirked that annoyed the hell at out of him.

"Of course not! I quit to get away from you. Now do me a favor and go out and be a good opening act for me or I'll kick your ass to hell and back" I snapped. Rima got up and glared at me.

"What are you going to do midget?" demanded Miki. She glared coolly at Rima who sat back down. Dia looked at me.

"So what kind of band are you?" demanded Dia. They just stared at us like we were an exhibit.

"They were stuck speechless. Let's go get ready" I said. Ikuto let go of me and wandered to the other side. Utau gave me a thumbs up and sat on the wings of the stage. There was an announcement and The Court ran out.

"Hey! We're here to open!" Rima shouted. There were some appreciative cheers. And then they started to play.

**A/N: I don't own Black Parade. My Chemical Romance does and Rima is singing it.**

_When I was a young girl,_

_My father took me into the city_

_To see a marching band._

_He said ,"Daughter, when you grow up,_

_Would you be the savior of the broken,_

_The beaten and the damned?"_

_He said_

_"Will you defeat them,_

_You demons, and all the non believers,_

_The plans that they have made?_

_Because one day I'll leave you,_

_A phantom to lead you in the summer,_

_To join the black parade."_

_When I was a young girl,_

_My father took me into the city_

_To see a marching band._

_He said,_

_"Daughter, when you grow up,_

_Would you be the savior of the broken,_

_The beaten and the damned?"_

_Sometimes I get the feeling, she's watching over me_

_And other times I feel like I should go_

_And through it all, the rise and fall_

_The bodies in the streets_

_And when you're gone we want you all to know_

_[Chorus]_

_We'll carry on, we'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And in my heart I can't contain it_

_The anthem won't explain it_

_A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams_

_Your misery and hate will kill us all_

_So paint it black and take it back_

_Let's shout it loud and clear_

_Defiant to the end we hear the call_

_To carry on_

_We'll carry on,_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though your broken and defeated_

_Your weary widow marches_

_On and on we carry through the fears_

_Oh oh oh_

_Disappointed faces of your peers_

_Oh oh oh_

_Take a look at me 'cause I could not care at all_

_Do or die_

_You'll never make me_

_Because the world will never take my heart_

_Go and try, you'll never break me_

_We want it all, we want to play this part_

_I won't explain, or say I'm sorry_

_I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar_

_Give a cheer, for all the broken_

_Listen here, because it's who we are_

_I'm just a woman; I'm not a hero_

_Just a girl, who had to sing this song_

_I'm just a woman; I'm not a hero_

_I_

_Don't_

_Care!_

_We'll carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me_

_Your memory will carry on_

_We'll carry on_

_And though you're broken and defeated_

_Your weary widow marches on_

_Do or die, you'll never make me_

_Because the world, will never take my heart_

_Go and try, you'll never break me_

_We want it all, (we'll carry on) we wanna play this part_

_Do or die, (we'll carry on) you'll never make me_

_Because the world, (we'll carry on) will never take my heart_

_Go and try, (we'll carry) you'll never break me_

_We want it all, (we'll carry on) we wanna play this part_

People actually cheered and they bowed. Then Kari-san went to the mic as they got off stage.

"Now welcoming Hinamori Amu and the Four Suits featuring IKUTO TSUKIYOMI!" he shouted. I gasped and froze. He smirked at me as he got in position and I got on the platform as Dia went to the keyboard. Ran went to her electric guitar. Miki stood behind an awesome drum set and Suu picked up the bass. I rose out the ground facing the band and the audience went quiet. They knew it wasn't me.

"Amu's not here. I am Amulet Fierce" I said spinning to face the crowd and they gasped. And then they started the music.

**A/N: I don't own this song! (Ikuto says everything in parentheses) Evanescence owns it!**

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and_

_Lead it back... home..._

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

I was all into it now. This was my opposite.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_(All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)_

Now Ikuto was next to me. He looked like he was actually talking to me. And in his eyes was this weird expression. And I saw in his eyes that it was reflected in mine too.

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_(Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more)_

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

I finished and there was a furious applause and I dipped into a low bow and I spun around to face Ikuto and then I sunk into the ground and he jumped into hole after me.

"I didn't know you were singing. You did great" I said. I gave him a hug and Utau rushed over.

"That was great! Ikuto…that was amazing!" Utau said. Ikuto nodded in thanks. Tadase stood there. He grabbed my shoulder.

"Don't touch me" I hissed before punching him in the jaw. I turned away and he grabbed my arm.

"Amu…I'm sorry. Remember the fun we had before" Tadase said. I prepared to kick him but Ikuto was in front of me. I put out a hand.

"I was already saved from the nothing that I had become after you. When I was with you I was living a lie" I quoted and then I yanked my hand away and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any songs in this chapter. Don't kill me for song choice. It just seemed appropriate at the time.**

Chapter 5

Another concert and it was going to be the best thing that could ever come. Utau and I were working together on the album forever now and it was getting better and better.

"Alright…come on. We'll pick up some tea and then we'll go to the concert" Utau said. I nodded and we walked to the café with Ikuto in tow.

"Why do I always have to come?" demanded Ikuto. I rolled my eyes as if he didn't get it, which he obviously didn't.

"To keep up pretenses. If Tadase's there I'll need someone to help me diss him with and Utau will end up murdering him" I said. Ikuto rolled his eyes and we walked in and sure enough Tadase was there with the immature Yaya. Rima was with them but no Nagihiko.

"Yo Sal, vanilla herbal tea, a nutmeg tea and a coffee, half milk and half coffee with a load of sugar" called Ikuto as soon as we walked into the shop. People, especially the girls squealed when the saw him.

"Can you be even louder?" Utau demanded, embarrassed. Ikuto smirked wickedly and he opened his mouth to scream. I covered his mouth.

"Ikuto…that was sarcasm" I said before paying the guy for the drinks. I tried to walk away to see Rima blocking my path.

"Amu we need to talk" Rima said stubbornly. I looked down at her and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say squirt. Anyway I've decided that you aren't going to get anywhere near Easter Records again. You're getting on my nerves" I said threateningly. Rima rolled her eyes.

"What if we get a demo? Even if we aren't as popular as idol Hoshina or idol Amu or Amulet Fierce, whatever you call yourself these days, people will always no where you came from and they'll think we're good" Rima said. It did make some sense. Sure people didn't no much about The Court because Seiyo Records were their finance they still knew I originated from there.

"They also know why I left. So move it" I commanded. Rima didn't budge and I pushed past her. She fell to the ground and Tadase rushed to help her up. He looked at me with disbelief.

"Is there a problem?" I demanded. Tadase stood up and grabbed my wrist.

"What happened to you, Amu?" asked Tadase. There was a flash of blue and Tadase was holding his wrist. It looked limp…I looked up to see Ikuto looking pissed.

"You did, you asshole. You don't deserve to call her Amu. Use honorifics with your superiors. Amu you have a concert now" Ikuto said. I turned to glare at Tadase before walking away. As we walked out of the shop Utau turned on Ikuto before I could.

"Did you break that kid's wrist?" Utau demanded. Ikuto tried to not to laugh and didn't succeed.

"Well…" Ikuto said trailing off. Utau looked fiercely…happy?

"Good job! But highly irresponsible since you'll look even more bad boy in the tabloids" Utau commented. I looked at her with disbelief.

"I love his bad boy tabloid personality! It's hilarious" I exclaimed. We were walking to the high school where Ran, Suu, Dia and Miki went. I slid my pink hair in a giant oversized cap with red and white checkerboard style. Utau wore a blue and white one but she wore Italian bran, Gucci sunglasses while I wore Ikuto's.

"Of course you would Amu. You originally went for princely girl cutie. I'm sure you'd want a change" Utau explained. I felt arms wrap around my waist and saw Ikuto giving me a cute look.

"You like my personality?" he asked. I shoved him off of me and turned slightly red before looking away from him.

"I-I like your tabloid personality. Don't get it twisted" I said. He knew I was lying and sighed loudly.

"Aww…Amu is denying her feelings for me" Ikuto said. Utau laughed and I glared at her and her brother.

"Feelings? For you? Don't make me laugh" I snapped as we turned on the street where Seiyo High. We walked into the building and went straight to their music class and we opened the door to hear a terrible violin.

"What the hell is that?" demanded Ikuto as he walked in. The teacher froze when he saw Ikuto. Some of the girls squealed. I felt a twist of jealously and I took a hold of his hand. He didn't let go.

"YOU'RE IKUTO TSUKIYOMI. So you insult my violinist skills? I don't care who you are. You probably can't do better" the teacher said. Dia groaned into her hands.

"Don't insult Ikuto!" shouted Suu, anxiously. She looked from the teacher to Ikuto. Ikuto picked up the violin and plucked the strings.

"Black Diamond. Here's a tidbit from my new single on Amu's and my new album coming out tonight at midnight called 'Til Death Do Us Part'. And 1, 2…" said Utau. Ikuto began to play and then Utau broke into song.

_Ichiban no negai goto Oshiete _

_Anata no hoshii mono _

_Volume furi kireru hodo tsuyoku _

_Ookina koe de sakende mite _

_Taiyou ga mezame nu uchi ni _

_Hajimeyou sekai wa_

_Hikari ni tsuki matou kage to odoru_

_Sou Kimi no te o totte _

_Saa nani ga hoshii no?_

_Nani wo motomeru no?_

_Atsumeta kagayaki Sono te no hirani_

_Subete sukui toru_

_Yogoreta yozora ni_

_Kuroi Diamond Black Diamond_

There was quiet and then a burst of applause. I smirked slowly and Ikuto handed the violin back to the dumbstruck violinst.

"Yo let's go. We don't want to be late now do we?" asked Ikuto. Dia, Ran, Miki and Suu picked up their stuff and we walked to the concert hall. I was rushed backstage with the band by Kairi-san. I got my tattoo put on and my black streak. I wore a black metallic strapless minidress with a slash of silver going diagonally. My boots were basically silver plates. Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia wore darker outfits. Dia's was awesome. She wore a futuristic idol look like that was ripped up. She had a painted on scar. Utau wore a black wrap leotard with a big bow on it and a ruffled collar. She had on fishnets and red lipstick. She had a painted on silver lightening bolt that went over her eye. We finished it was already 11 o' clock and I could hear the people coming in.

"Alright are you ready to debut as Seraphic Charm and Amulet Fierce?" I asked. Utau grinned as the Four Suits got on stage. She got on the platform that would bring her up of the floor, which was surrounded by flames. She looked at me and grinned. And then she looked past me. And her eyes went wide. She saw an athletic looking guy with brown hair and in tails and he an earring. He went on stage.

"Kukai…" she whispered. Before she twisted into a weird manner and went on the platform.

"I'm your MC, Kukai Souma and Seraphic Charm isn't so angelic now. She's a monster. She's a monster…monster" Kukai said into the microphone. And then I saw on a screen Utau begin her song.

**(Dia sings everything in parentheses while she plays the piano)**

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh _

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  _

_Caught in a bad romance  _

_Ra Ra-ah-ah-ah _

_Roma Roma-ma  _

_SeraSera_

_Oh la-la _

_Want your bad romance  _

_I want your ugly_

_I want your disease_

_I want your everything _

_As long as it's free_

_I want your love _

_Love love love _

_I want your love _

_I want your drama _

_The touch of your hand _

_I want your leather studded kiss in the sand _

_I want your love_

_Love love love _

_I want your love_

_You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you_

_I want it bad_

_A bad romance_

_I want your love and_

_I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romanc_

_I want your love and_

_All your lover's revenge _

_You and me could write a bad romance _

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh _

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Ra ra-ah-ah-ah _

_Roma roma-ma_

_SeraSera Oh la-la_

_Want your bad romance _

_I want your horror_

_I want your design_

'_Cuz you're a criminal_

_As long as you're mine_

_I want your love_

_Love love love_

_I want your love _

_I want your psycho _

_Your vertigo stick _

_Want you in my rear window _

_Baby you're sick _

_I want your love _

_Love love love _

_I want your love  _

_You know that I want you _

_('Cuz I'm a free bitch baby) _

_And you know that I need you _

_I want it bad romance _

_Your bad romance  _

_I want your love and _

_I want your revenge _

_You and me could write a bad romance _

_I want your love and _

_All your lover's revenge _

_You and me could write a bad romance _

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh _

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Ra ra-ah-ah-ah _

_Roma roma-ma_

_SeraSera_

_Oh la-la_

_Want your bad romance _

_Walk walk fashion baby work it_

_Move that bitch c-razy_

_Walk walk fashion baby work it_

_Move that bitch c-razy_

_Walk walk passion baby work it_

_I'm a free bitch baby_

_I want your love_

_And I want your revenge_

_I want your love_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_Je veux ton amour_

_Et je veux ta revenge_

_Je veux ton amour_

_I want your love and_

_I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your love and_

_All your lover's revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance _

Everyone burst into applause as usual and I stepped on to the platform preparing for Kukai to announce me.

"Seraphic Charm isn't the only monster here. Fierceness is key to being a monster" Kukai said. He was bad at making jokes but at least he was doing his job. I rose out of the ground in my signature pose.

"I'm a monster but I'm also a diva" I said. And then they started to play the song.

**A/N: Utau is bold and italics. Amu is just italics.**

_I'm a, a diva, hey_

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey_

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey_

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva  _

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey_

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva_

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey_

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva_

_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla_

_Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla_

_Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

_Stop the track, let me state facts_

_I told you give me a minute and I'll be right back_

_Fifty million round the world_

_And they said that I couldn't get it_

_I done got so sick and filthy with Benji's, I can't spend_

_How you gone be talkin' shit?_

_You act like I just got up in it_

_Been the number one diva in this game for a minute_

_I know you read the paper_

_The one that they call a queen_

_Every radio round the world know me_

_'Cause that's where I be_

_I'm a, a diva, hey_

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey_

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey_

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva  _

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey_

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva_

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey_

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva_

_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla_

_Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla_

_Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

_**I be that diva fly gurl straight from Tokyo,**_

_**Japan ramen fresh off the block yea**_

_**That gurl fly as hell,**_

_**Had too take a couple seconds now**_

_**I'm back up on the scene,**_

_**Got that good for the city,**_

_**For the burbs and the streets,**_

_**A lot of people talking ish,**_

_**I don't really give an ish**_

_**I ain't going no where**_

_**This diva here for a minute,**_

_**Yea I know you know about that diva,**_

_**Diva named AF, while I'm at it**_

_**I'mma tell ya bout this diva named SC...**_

_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla_

_Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla_

_Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

_When he pull up, wanna pop my hood up_

_Bet he better have a six pack in the cooler_

_Getting money, divas getting money_

_If you ain't getting money then you ain't got nothing for me _

_Tell me somethin' where your boss at?_

_Where my ladies up in there that like to talk back_

_I wanna see ya, I'd like to meet cha_

_What you said, she ain't no diva_

"And I'm going tell one thing. I am a diva. I'll be signing autographs at the Easter Center in the music store. Be there because at 12:01 the store will open and you'll be getting our new album" I shouted. Utau stepped up.

"Called 'Till Death Do Us Part' and you just might see Ikuto Tsukiyomi! Love you big brother!" called out Seraphic Charm. I could picture Ikuto smirking, scowling and smiling at the same time for being mention.

"Monsters…aren't they? Well next time. Pick up tickets at the door because at their next concert Burning Chara Roses are opening!" shouted Kukai. People screamed at the name. I didn't know who they were exactly. But they were a small band that Easter just signed in. We went into the ground and I was rushed to get a new outfit. A cute golden and white tutu dress and my silver plate boots. Utau put on a golden version of her outfit.

"Come on Kairi-san! Ikuto-san! Utau-san and Amu-san We have to get to their center in five minutes" Suu shouted. I looked at the clock. Oh crap! I'd have to dodge paparazzi and get to Easter Center which was 20 blocks away in uncomfortable boots.

"Well we better start running!" I shouted and we were off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any songs! Burning Chara Roses love you!**

Chapter 6

We were running through the streets with paparazzi on our tail. We were a block away from Easter Center. Utau was faster than me and I was in the back. Suddenly I felt strong hands pick me up.

"For Kami-sama's sake! You are really slow sometimes" Ikuto shouted. He had picked me up. And was running as fast as he could. He entered the building before Utau even when he was holding me.

"Thank God you made it. Come on and sit down. Ikuto sit on the table. We didn't anticipate you coming. The Burning Chara Roses are coming tomorrow so I need to go" Yukari-san said from inside. She looked tired.

"Nee-san aren't you tired? I'll take care of the Roses" Kairi-san said. Yukari-san shot her brother a thankful smile and went to the backroom to catch up on some sleep. There were workers making the finishing touches. They put our album right next to the Burning Chara Roses' debut album, 'Guardian Characters'. There was a big poster of a girl with long purple hair in front. Her hair was held up by a floral ribbon and in a kimono. She held a microphone. Then there was a guy with golden eyes and dark golden eyes with cat ears holding a bass guitar. Then there was girl with orange hair and a clown outfit who was playing the electric guitar, a guy with purple hair and a crown who was playing the keyboard, and a guy with green blue hair who was playing the drums.

"And go time people!" shouted Kairi-san. The doors were opened and people flooded in. Ikuto sat on the table next to me.

"Oh my Kami-sama! Ikuto Tsukiyomi is here!" I heard someone yell. I was so tired that I wasn't even paying attention.

"Hey Ichigo. What songs are on the album?" asked Ikuto. I signed an album absentmindedly and handed it back to the owner of the first 'Til Death Do Us Part'.

"Um…the song Diva, Bad Romance by Utau, Bring Me To Life, Paparazzi, Black Diamond, Decode for the girls and we put on Tsukiyo no Violinst if you don't mind" I said. Ikuto nodded slowly.

"Is that…the Court?" he asked. I looked up surely to see the Court. People were surrounding them, asking for autographs. I sneered angrily.

"Ikuto begin playing your violin. Yo Kairi-san, a microphone would be nice about now" I said, gritting my teeth. He tossed me a microphone and I pulled Utau on to the table. I tapped the microphone and people turned to me.

"Here's a sample of Utau's single on our album, Black Diamond" I shouted. Utau looked shocked but Ikuto started to play the violin. I pointed at the band and they started to play.

"And… 1, 2, 3 go!" shouted Dia. Ikuto began to play even louder and people turned. And then Ikuto ended his solo and they began to get into the real music. People looked absolutely interested.

_Ichiban no negai goto Oshiete _

_Anata no hoshii mono _

_Volume furi kireru hodo tsuyoku _

_Ookina koe de sakende mite _

_Taiyou ga mezame nu uchi ni _

_Hajimeyou sekai wa_

_Hikari ni tsuki matou kage to odoru_

_Sou Kimi no te o totte _

_Saa nani ga hoshii no?_

_Nani wo motomeru no?_

_Atsumeta kagayaki Sono te no hirani_

_Subete sukui toru_

_Yogoreta yozora ni_

_Kuroi Diamond Black Diamond_

_Fureru te de inori wo sasagete_

_-Anata no hoshii mono-_

_Ishino nai ningyo no you ja ne_

_Namida datte nagasenai_

_Kizutsuitemo uso darake demo_

_Kesshite kutsushinai_

_Hon mono dake ga kagayaiteiru_

_Mienai chikara ni sakaratte_

_Saa nani o utau no? Nani o shinjiru no?_

_Mayotteru dake ja garakuta ni naru_

_Subete furi kitte_

_Yuganda yozora ni_

_Kuroi Diamond Black Diamond_

"This is for Utau and you, Amu" Ikuto said loudly. And then he broke into another solo. It was beautiful and so energetic as he put emotion in it.

_Saa nani ga hoshii no?_

_Nani wo motomeru no?_

_Atsumeta kagayaki Sono te no hirani_

_Subete sukui toru_

_Yogoreta yozora ni_

_Kuroi Diamond Black Diamond_

Everyone was looking at us. I was grinning and The Court was glaring at me. There was an immense clapping. Tadase's hand was in a cast and he was glaring at Ikuto in particular. Then the press pushed in.

"So Hinamori-san what is your relationship with popular violinist, Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" asked one of the press. I blushed and Ikuto was smirking. I suddenly became hyperaware about how we acted like we were together and it gave me an idea.

"We're dating. He treats me like a goddess even though he teases me. And he's incredibly faithful. Unlike another jerk from the Court" I said, acting pitiful. The press lady thankfully accepted my sucky acting. Ikuto looked at me with shock but then smirked. He turned to face me as the press lady watched intently.  
"If we're together you won't mind this?" he asked quietly. He leaned down to kiss my cheek but I moved my face and kissed him. He was shocked and I saw flashes of lights. Utau smirked to herself. She continued to sign autographs. We broke apart and the lady was grinning.

"Oh this is rich! I'll make tons for seeing up and close the debut of the newest and sensational couple Ikumu…no…Amuku!" the lady said. I sweatdropped.

"What about Amuto?" I asked. She grinned at me and threw up her hands as if she should've none.

"Brilliant! Thank you Hinamori-san!" she shouted before running away. Ikuto was chuckling to himself.

"The press these days…" he said shaking his head. I shrugged before going back to signing.

"Um…hi! I'm Deedee! I'm from America. I just wanted to talk to Tsukiyomi Ikuto" a girl said. She was okay looking. A pretty face but average hair. She beaming at Ikuto and I was glaring at her.

"This is only for autographs from me" I spat at her. She looked at me as if she hadn't seen me. I glared heavily and she flinched.

"Ichigo, are you jealous?" asked Ikuto, flirtatiously. Deedee frowned but otherwise didn't say a word.

"N-no. Anyway…_Deedee_ do you know who I am?" I asked. She shook her head and I rolled my eyes.

"No…I'm sorry but I am American. Don't the Japanese like foreign girls?" Deedee said. I rolled my eyes and kissed Ikuto's cheek and pointed to the poster of Utau and me.

"I am Hinamori Amu or Amulet Fierce and you're hitting on my boyfriend. Get out" I hissed. She backed away into a guy with dark blue hair and yellow eyes. Ikuto grinned at him and they pounded fists.

"Hey…you're from the Burning Chara Roses" I said. He nodded and sat on the table and Utau pushed him off.

"Hey. Utau is that any way to treat your cousin?" he asked. He then turned to me and waved.

"I'm Tsukiyomi Yoru. I play bass in that band. I came because I heard you had an album with my cousin. So do you use Auto Tune or do you actually sing?" he asked, bluntly. I looked at him in shock. Out of the corner of my head I could see Ikuto shaking his head and bringing a finger across his neck, telling Yoru to stop. He didn't seem to listen. People stared in shock and everyone was quiet.

"I don't use Auto tune. But I might use a machete to cut off your d…" I snapped. Utau had covered my mouth.

"Don't say anything. The press will have a ballpark. Just sing" she whispered. I nodded and shook myself.

"Well…I was saving this as a bonus on the CD" I said, quietly. I straightened and cleared my throat. And then I started.

**A/N: Amu is just italics. Utau is bold as always. Yoru is italics and bold. When they all sing (including Ikuto) it will be italics, bold and underlined.**

_Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train_

_Going anywhere_

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in south Detroit_

_He took the midnight train_

_Going anywhere_

Then a guitar sounded and I looked to see the girl with orange hair who was usually in a clown outfit. She winked. There was a tattoo of a star and a tear underneath her eyes. She wore skinny jeans and a white puffy shirt and a black vest, the ones the hairdressers wear. I grinned.

_A singer in a smoky room_

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_Fought a smile that share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on…_

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlight people livin'_

_Just to find emotion_

_Hiding somewhere in the night_

Then suddenly Utau was singing alto and Yoru was singing bass. The Court glared at us in anger. We all sang at the same time in this next part.

_Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da ,da, da_

**Dada, dada, dada, dada, dada, dada, dada, dada**

_**Da, duh, duh**_

Then I sang by myself again and Yoru picked up a bass guitar and played along with the girl. Miki was staring at Yoru with obvious longing and he winked at her.

_Working hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

_Having many things to roll the dice_

_Just one more time_

_Some will win_

_Some will lose_

_Some are born to sing the blues_

_And now the move never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on…_

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlight people livin'_

_Just to find emotion_

_Hiding somewhere in the night_

Then the girl rocked out and people burst into applause. I cleared my throat and I pointed at Yoru and Utau. And finally I pointed at Ikuto.

"Sing please" I whispered. He nodded.

_**Don't stop believing**_

_**Hold on to that feeling**_

_**Streetlight people**_

_**Ohhhh**_

_**Don't stop believing**_

_**Hold on to that feeling**_

_**Streetlight people**_

_**Ohhhh**_

_**Don't stop!**_

We quieted down and all was quiet. I saw Rima smirk along with Tadase. Kairi sighed as he looked at me. And then there was a burst of applause and whistling. Everyone screamed and I looked at Yoru. He gave me a high five. The female guitarist that had did so well walked over. She kissed Yoru softly on the lips. He stiffened and so did Miki.

"Hey. You did great! What's your name?" I asked. She turned to me and grinned before laughing softly.

"Kusukusu is the name. Comedy is the game. I'm Yoru's girlfriend" Kusukusu said. Miki sighed and turned away.

"I'm Hinamori Amu. Girls introduce yourselves" I said. Dia stepped forward and grinned.

"I'm Dia of the Four Suits. My stage name is Diamond. I play keyboard and usually sing" she said. Kusukusu grinned back at her. Ran stepped forward.

"I'm Ran. My stage name is Heart. I play the electric guitar!" Ran smiled, cheerfully. Kusukusu grinned at her and crossed her arms. Suu stepped forward.

"I'm Suu, desu. My stage name is Clover. I play the bass guitar" Suu said, kindly. Kusukusu couldn't help but smile brilliantly at Suu's reassuring smile. She turned to Miki. Miki had an unemotional stance. She took of her blue cap and surprisingly long blue hair tumbled down to her waist. Kusukusu looked at her, expectantly. Miki's face was blank as a sheet besides her rage filled eyes.

"Miki. Stage name, Spade. Drums. Anything else you want to know?" Miki said. I stared at her in shock. What was her problem? Out of the corner of my eye I think I saw Yoru smirk, appreciatively. He was checking Miki out.

"No. Um…sorry if we got off on the wrong foot? What did I even do?" Kusukusu asked, confused. Utau raised an eyebrow and then laughed.

"I know what you did" Utau said. Miki glared at Utau while she blushed. I couldn't get over the fact that her hair was so long! She looked amazingly feminine for a change.

"You're here and alive. I don't like you. Get over it," Miki hissed. She spun around and walked away. Dia looked after her sister, worried. Suu was pouting, apprehensively.

"Excuse her, please" Ran said. She ran away after her sister. Ikuto stared at them before turning to his cousin. He whispered something in his ear. I could just hear but nobody else would've been able to in the noise.

"Seems like she has a little more than a crush. And I'd say the same for you, judging by the fact that you've looked at her without blinking for two minutes straight, you feel the same" Ikuto whispered. Yoru blushed.

"Shut it!" he snapped before walking away. Well here's an interesting new development.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the songs.**

Chapter 7

Miki's POV

I walked out of the center not looking back. The moment I looked into Yoru's molten gold eyes I knew there was a connection. And then suddenly an enemy came. Kusukusu…she looked like a total clown! I could hear my sisters and Amu running after me.

"What?" I demanded harshly. I spun around my hair flying with me and whipping Dia in the face. I looked at her with no remorse and she looked hurt.

"I-I wanted to know what's gotten you all in a twist?" asked Dia. I shook my head and kept walking. I felt a strong arm clutch my arm. Instead of seeing my twin it was Suu.

"Suu…" I trailed off. She smiled at me softly and patted the stairs to an expensive hotel. I sat down and Amu sat on my left. My two other sisters stood in front of me and looked at me, confused.

"What's the problem, Miki?" asked Suu. I looked into her wide green eyes and cringed at her knowingness. She was giving me a chance to answer for myself.

"Nothing…it was a lot to take in. I'm just a little overexcited. There's just something about Kusukusu that put me off" I said. Suu tried her hardest not to shake her head and she looked at me, disappointed.

"Oh…it didn't mean you had to run off. Anyway…I didn't know you had such long hair! Let's go back to the center because we can talk to Kusukusu and Yoru again" Amu said, cheerfully. She was so dense!

"Amu…I'm kind of tired. All I want to do is go home. I'll go back to say goodbye but you should have the rest with you until you're finished here" I said. She looked at me confused but then smiled and nodded. We walked off back to the center and Kusukusu and Yoru were still there.

"Um…I'm going home now. I'm kind of tired and I have a lot of homework. Since we're going on tour next week…" I said. Yoru smirked at me, flirtatiously. I blushed lightly and looked away.

"We're opening for you every night. So we should become _good _friends" he said. How did he make everything he said come out all dirty? Maybe it's because he is Ikuto's cousin. I nodded and waved goodbye at Utau and Ikuto. I shot a look at Kusukusu who was continuously confused.

"Bye…" I said again. I started to walk away when Kusukusu grabbed my arm. She looked genuinely confused.

"Wait! It's dangerous out there. Yoru take her home so she doesn't get kidnapped or worse" Kusukusu said. Yoru nodded and we walked outside. As we walked outside the paparazzi followed us. I shivered involuntarily against the chill night and I felt leather on my bare shoulders. I looked at Yoru. He had taken off his leather jacket and placed it on my shoulders. He looked good in his black t-shirt and skinny jeans. I looked at him for an explanation.

"You looked like you were about to freeze to death" he said, almost uncaringly. He was almost identical to Ikuto in attitude and looks. He gave me a silver helmet to put on and he put on a black one. I got on behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Are you currently dating Chiba Miki of the Four Suits?" asked one reporter. Yoru ignored them and he revved the engine before taking off. My hair flew behind me, streaming after me.

"What's your address?" he asked at the roar. I gave it to him and he nodded. He zoomed faster than the speed limit allowed and we were at my house in minutes. I could see that the light in the living room was on. I could see my 10 year old cousin, Xia looking through the window. I took off the helmet and her eyes widened.

"Thanks. I really appreciate this" I said. He got off of his motorcycle and propped it up. He took my hand and helped me off.

"You know. I just don't feel comfortable letting you walk all the way to your front door. I'll accompany you" Yoru said, slyly. I looked at him in disbelief.

"The door is about 15 ft away. I can walk" I said. He pretended not to hear me and he walked up to the door anyway. Xia had thrown the door open.

"Aunt Delia! Some boy is at the door with…you're Yoru Tsukiyomi!" Xia squealed. He smiled kindly at her. My mother ran to the door and saw me.

"Where are your sisters?" she asked. I cleared my throat and prepared to speak when Yoru touched my shoulder.

"I'm Tsukiyomi Yoru. I'm their band's opening act with my own band. Miki got really tired and decided to go home. My friend, Kusukusu wouldn't let her walk home so I took her. Ran, Suu, and Dia should be home in about an hour. My cousins are Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hoshina Utau. They'll be with them" Yoru said. Mom looked starstrucked and I smiled. She nodded and walked back inside. Xia hid on the other side of the door.

"I'll see you later. I guess I'll probably see you in a few weeks. Thanks again" I said. I prepared to go inside when he caught my wrist and swooped down. His lips met my forehead and he straightened back up.

"What's your number?" he asked. I blushed furiously and he took out a pen. I wrote it down on his hand and he wrote his down on mine.

"I'll call you later?" I asked. He nodded and grinned.

"I'll be counting on that. And…I need a drums teacher. Think you can be it?" he asked. I nodded and I could hear Xia hyperventilating.

"Yeah…" I whispered.

"How's Thursdays?" Damn, I had art class after school on Thursdays.

"Sure. I get out of school at 3:15. Where do you want to meet?"

"I'll get the address of your school from Amu. I'll pick you up. See you on Thursdays. We'll be good friends" he said. Damn! I don't want to be friends! I just fell in love with someone in the time span of a half hour!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any songs that may be in here.**

Chapter 8

Yoru's POV

Miki Chiba. The girl who caught me by storm. I rode back to the center as fast as I could. I wanted to put distance between us. The moment I saw her was like I was seeing the sun for the first time. And it sounded cheesy to me. I pulled up and walked inside.

"Where's your jacket?" asked Kusukusu. I flinched and cleared my throat.

"I threw it out. It got some weird stains on it" I lied. That Miki girl had it and now I felt shaken. Ikuto and Utau could tell I bet. They were looking at me as if I were crazy. Those feelings I had for Kusukusu seemed to vanish the moment I had seen her.

"So…did my sister get home alright?" pleaded the youngest suit, Dia. She seemed ignorant to all of the music business. And I would've thought that if not for her seemingly all seeing eyes. They were identical to Miki's. The only difference was that Dia's eyes were innocent and a different color.

"She's fine. I-I need to go. I really don't feel well" I stammered. And I didn't. I turned but a small and slim hand caught my wrist. I turned to see Dia. She looked at me with a slight smirk.

"Our bands are putting together a joint mega CD. Amu said so. I heard you can sing" Dia said. What was she getting at?

"Who told you that? I don't sing in front of people a lot…" I said. Kusukusu raised her hand and smiled cutely. Right now that smile was pissing me off.

"I did. I'm sorry but they were talking about who should sing together for the CD. Ikuto and Utau are even on the CD. Amu was planning something against the Court or something like that" Kusukusu said. Dia grinned and she took my hand. She saw Miki's number.

"I'll get your number and I'll call you with the track list. See you next week" Dia said. I have a bad feeling about this.

"We'll meet on Wednesday at Easter Records so we can start the tour. It will be nice to get on the road again with a brand new band. So by Wednesday Dia will have compiled the track list and who you're singing with" Amu said. I nodded and she waved goodbye. I noticed how Ikuto wrapped his arm around her waist and she didn't push him away. I thought they were fake dating and the paparazzi had gone home…

* * *

Wednesday came and I was frightened. Dia had seemed so…weird. It was like she knew everything. It was just like Miki. Those two could see to my soul. It didn't seem as if Ran and Suu could.

"Hey…Kusukusu, Daichi, Temari, Kiseki, are you ready?" I called from the garage. Temari ran in with her long purple hair in a ponytail and the normal cherry blossoms around her neck. She wore a kimono dress that ended at her knees like usual. Daichi and Kiseki ran in with their instruments in bags. Kusukusu came in with her clothes that was bordering on whore. A short mini skirt and a long sleeved shirt with knee high four inch boots.

"Can we go?" I asked. They nodded and Kusukusu kissed my cheek. I flinched and sighed to myself.

"So…are any of us singing together? I mean are we singing with the other band?" Temari asked. I hoped we could sing together.

"Dia's handling it. Can you call one of them to tell us we're on our way?" Kusukusu said. I took out my iPhone and looked down and pressed the number 1.

"_Hello, this is Miki_".

"Hey Miki, I was just calling to tell you that we're on our way".

"_Okay. I'll tell Amu. And here's Dia. She wants to speak to you…Dia!_" Ah crap! It's the all-seeing girl.

"Hello…Dia?"

"_Hey, this is Dia. You're singing a duet with one of us. I'll decide when you get here. Bye! Miki said bye!_" Dia said. She hung up quickly and I looked at the phone in confusion before hopping into the car. I placed my bass next to my seat and Daichi got in the driver's seat.

"So…where to? Should we go to Easter Records?" asked Daichi. I nodded and he took off down the road. My Ducati was in the truck since I didn't go anywhere without it and we got there in a few minutes. They were sitting outside. She stood there looking at the car and she looked bored. She wore long dark skinny jeans, Converses and a blue tank top. And she wore my leather jacket.

"I thought you said you threw out that jacket…" Kusukusu said. I coughed quietly and bit my lip.

"I thought you meant my other jacket! No that one I gave to Miki. She was freezing and so I gave it to her. Didn't you always tell me to be chivalrous?" I asked. She smiled proudly at me. I got out and took out my bass and slung it on my back. Miki's face lit up as our eyes connected and I smiled at her. Dia smirked at me and I waved at the others. I hugged Utau.

"Hey. This is Nadeshiko or her stage name is Yamato Maihime. This is Daichi and his stage name is Sky Jack. And this is Kiseki and his stage name is Platinum Royal" I introduced. Miki stood up and waved.

"I'm Chiba Miki or Spade" Miki said. Dia stepped forward.

"I'm Chiba Dia and my stage name is Diamond. And Yoru…I know" Dia said, mysteriously. I looked at her uncomfortably.

"I'm Chiba Ran! My stage name is Heart!" Ran said energetically.

"And I'm Chiba Suu. My stage name is Clover" Suu said. Ikuto stepped forward and held up a hand in greeting.

"I'm Yoru's cousin, Ikuto" he said. Amu stepped forward and introduced herself and so did Utau.

"So…let's go inside so I can tell you all the track list. We don't need it leaking…Amu! The Court…" Dia said. Amu spun around and smiling face turned into a predatory snarl. I turned to see the court.

"Hotori! What are you doing here?" Amu said coolly. The girly boy who she addressed looked at her pleadingly.

"Come back to the band. We need you" he pleaded. She smirked at me and nodded.

"The band needs me and so do you. What you see's not what you get. I'm going on tour. I need to go" Amu said. She turned around and prepared to walk away.

"Nadeshiko?" demanded purple head. Nadeshiko turned around and looked in shock at purple head. They were almost identical.

"Nagihiko? You're part of this wretched band? What happened to playing basketball?" demanded Nadeshiko.

"Why aren't you in Europe dancing?" demanded Nagihiko. I looked at Nadeshiko.

"Nade? Who is this?" I asked. She looked at me and cleared her throat.

"This is my annoying twin brother" Nadeshiko said. She turned on her heel and walked into the building and so did the rest of us. Dia led the way upstairs to a briefing room. She sat at the head and she passed us each a piece of paper.

"Okay the songs on the new CD are Alone, Lean on Me, Endless Love, Don't Rain on My Parade, I Am Telling You, Imagine, Don't Stop Believing and My Heart Will Go On. So Miki and Yoru will sing Alone. Daichi and Ran will sing Lean On Me. Suu and Kiseki will sing Imagine. Temari and Utau will sing Don't Rain on My Parade. Ikuto and Amu will sing Endless Love. I'll sing My Heart Will Go On. And then Amu and Kusukusu will sing I Am Telling You" Dia said. Wait…what?

"I'm singing the song 'Alone'?" I demanded. She nodded and she smiled at me sweetly.

"I take it you've heard it. Here's the music. You're going to sing it at the first concert. This is a joint concert and it'll be great. Now we should get going" Dia said, cheerfully. She passed everyone sheet music. Miki blushed when she saw me. She's not only all-seeing but she's evil…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the songs. Go on to my profile for dresses**

**Parts of the song are skipped because Dia is not paying attention at the time the lyrics take place. She is having an epiphany or talking to someone.**

Chapter 9

Dia's POV

It was concert time. We weren't dressed in our normal clothes. I wore an elegant yellow dress. It was a v-neck halter dress. This was a serious concert and there weren't only teenagers. Adults had come out too because they had heard it as a formal kind of thing.

"Are you ready?" asked Suu as she brushed out my long orange hair. It fell to my mid back and I nodded. Her own shoulder length blonde hair was brushed out. Miki had her hair in an elegant twist. Miki's dress was elaborate and went well with Yoru's outfit of dark skinny jeans a dress shirt and a suit jacket. Amu wore a black dress and Suu wore a green dress. Nadeshiko wore a long kimono and Kusukusu wore a short ivory dress. Amu had her hair in a bun and strands of hair framed her face. Ran had her long hair pink hair out and she wore a red dress.

"Dia…we never went over this. Who is going first?" asked Miki, nervously. Kusukusu looked at her in shock. Miki looked beautiful. But so did all of my sisters.

"Well, I will, then Daichi and Ran, then Amu and Ikuto, then Suu and Kiseki, then you guys, finally we sing Don't Stop Believing. We want each in sets. The other songs will be sung at the next concert and then we switch again. Finally at our last concert we'll put all of them together and then we'll sing Don't Stop Believing" I said, matter-of-factly. She paled and then Yoru burst in.

"Miki! When are we going on?" he demanded. She sighed and sat down, dramatically. She was always a little more feminine in front of him.

"We're last…the one everyone will remember. So we have to do well" Miki said. Yoru glared at me.

"Stupid all-seeing chick" he said under his breath. I laughed and he looked at me bewildered. I smiled at me.

"I'm all-knowing too" I teased. He blushed lightly but then turned away and walked out almost immediately after he came. Utau came in with a purple dress and was freaking out.

"Kukai! He's the MC again!" she said, angrier then freaked out.

"Who is Kukai?" demanded Nadeshiko. She was fixing her cherry blossoms in her hair that she always wore.

"He was a childhood friend. And…I'm nervous. I used to like him a lot. But if you tell anyone I'll crush you" she threatened. I rolled my eyes and got up. I straightened my outfit and I walked to the side of the stage. I took my position and breathed in.

"And now welcoming to the stage Chiba Dia!" shouted the MC, Kukai. There was polite clapping. They had never heard me sing so that was expected. I walked out and there were whispers. I knew there would be. A 15-year-old girl couldn't possibly know how to sing. The intro music began and I began to sing my heart out and I put all my emotions into it.

**A/N: In this song Dia sings Italics.**

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you _

_That is how I know you go on _

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on _

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

Everyone was quiet and then there was thunderous applause as I held the last note for a few more seconds. My eyes were tearing as I sang harder and harder on that last note. Everyone thundered as I finally gave out. I walked off stage as tears streamed down my face. Even as I walked off people kept clapping. Amu hugged me gingerly so my mascara wouldn't get on her dress. I should've went with water proof.

"That was amazing, Dia!" Amu said. I smiled and I hugged her tightly. She hugged me as well and Daichi and Ran prepared to go on stage. The music started and the back up singers started to sing.

**A/N: Ran sings italics. Daichi sings bold. The back up singers sing underlined. Together with Ran and Daichi and the back up singers it is all three.**

Hum, um, um, um, um, um, um, um

Hum, um, um, um, um, um, um, um

**Sometimes in our lives **

**We all have pain**

**We all have sorrow. **

**But if we are wise**

**We know that there's**

**Always tomorrow.**

_**Lean on me!**_

_**When you're not strong**_

_**And I'll be your friend.**_

_**I'll help you carry on**_

_**For it won't be long**_

'_**Til I'm gonna need**_

_**Somebody to lean on**_

They were good and Ran had a starry look in her eyes. It wasn't as intense as when Miki and Yoru looked at each other but it was getting there. Daichi and Ran would look cute together. From what I know they are both really sporty people.

_Please!_

_Swallow your pride_

_If I have things_

_You need to borrow_

_For no one can fill_

_Those of your needs_

_That you won't let show_

_So just call on me brother_

_When you need a hand_

_We all need_

_Somebody to lean on_

_I just might have a problem_

_That you'll understand_

_We all need somebody to_

_Lean on_

_**Lean on me**_

_**When you're not strong**_

_**I'll be your friend**_

_**I'll help you carry on!**_

It seemed like they were stressing the word 'friend' more to themselves. They are all so dense. They didn't see how perfect they were for each other.

"They look good" I whispered to Miki. Miki looked ready to murder herself. She was scared and she kept throwing looks at Yoru who was pacing.

"Dude! Calm down! I'll be on stage playing the violin. Don't have a heart attack" Ikuto said, reassuringly. Yoru kept hyperventilating.

"I can't do this! Dammit Ikuto! You were right about what you said when I first met the girls. I'm turning into an obsessed fool. I even notice what she wears! That's not normal. I'm a guy. I should care less what a girl wears! I should be worrying about what they aren't wearing" he hissed quietly. Miki couldn't possibly hear since she was hyperventilating as well. They soon finished. Kukai stepped back onto the stage and cleared his throat as the applause ended.

"Well you're in for a treat! Tsukiyomi Ikuto has decided to sing a duet with Hinamori Amu! Presenting the golden couple in music!" Kukai said. Amu blushed harshly but she paled as she stepped on stage. She was entering stage left and Ikuto was entering stage right. There was a piano in the middle of the stage and they were on separate sides as they started.

**A/N: Italics is Amu. Bold is Ikuto. When they sing at the same time it is underlined in addition to bold and italics.**

**My love**

**There's only you in my life**

**The only thing that's right.**

_My first love_

_You're every breath_

_That I take._

_You're every step I make._

**And ****I…**

_And I-I-I_

**I want to share**

_**All my love**_

_**With you.**_

**No one else will do.**

_Your eyes_

**Your eyes, your eyes**

_**They tell me**_

_**How much you care!**_

Now this truly was amazing. They were circling the piano and Amu was giving her all and you could tell so was Ikuto.

"This is truly love…" whispered a voice. I turned to see Utau looking as well. I nodded and smiled.

"This is beautiful. They sound amazing" I agreed. Utau looked proud and I turned to her.

"You look like you're their mother. Where is your mother?" I asked. Utau flinched and before she could answer…

"She's dead. I remember the funeral. Hi, Utau" a voice said. I turned to see Kukai. Utau flinched again and I walked away to give them privacy.

_**Two hearts, two hearts**_

_**That beat as one.**_

_**Our lives have just begun.**_

_Forever…_

**Oooo**

_**I hold you close**_

_**In my arms**_

_**I can't resist your charms**_

I watched mesmerized. They looked about ready to collapse into each others arms. They kept circling the piano. When they had to hold long notes then they only stopped. Ran was at my side now.

"She loves him. She isn't being honest with herself. She's in love with him" Ran said, decidedly. I nodded and sighed.

"I sense her radiance. When she's with him it's bright. But when she's singing with him it takes on an entire new level. She's so bright I might be blinded if it was a physical light. She's so emotional when she sings and not embarrassed when he teases her. It isn't even when she's being cold to the Court. It's raw emotion" I said. She nodded and sighed.

"I wish I could love someone like that" Ran said. I smirked at her.

"Your radiance was bright when you were singing with Daichi" I said. She blushed and turned away.

"I like to sing" she murmured. At least I knew that she was lying.

_**I'll be that fool for you.**_

_**I'm sure.**_

_You know I don't mind._

**Ohh you know**

_**I don't mind.**_

_**And, yes**_

_**You'll be the only one!**_

_**Cause no one can deny**_

_**This love I have inside.**_

_**And I'll give it**_

_**Out to you**_

**My love**

_My love, my love_

_**My endless love…**_

They ended up in front of the piano and their faces were close. Ikuto held her hand above her head. His face was down looking in her face. He swooped down and kissed her before pulling back slowly. There was immense applause so loud that people were whooping in pleasure. They walked off the stage together and Miki was back to hyperventilating. She was the part of the show people were waiting for. No one had ever heard Tsukiyomi Yoru singing. And the press wanted this.

The press love them together. They called them 'Miru'. They loved the couple. They hated Kusukusu and Yoru together or as they called it Kusuru. Now personally I didn't think anything was wrong with Kusukusu besides her outfit choice but Miki and Yoru clicked. Suu and Kiseki had been on stage for a bit and were in the middle of the song. Their song was short.

**A/N: (I should post these at the beginning of the chapter) Suu is italics and Kiseki is bold.**

_You, you may say I'm a dreamer_

_But I'm not the only one_

**I hope someday you'll join us**

_**And the world will be as one**_

_Imagine no possessions_

_I wonder if you can_

_**No need for greed or hunger**_

_**A brotherhood of man**_

_**Imagine all the people**_

_**Sharing all the world**_

_You may say I'm a dreamer_

_But I'm not the only one_

**I hope someday you'll join us**

_**And the world will be as one**_

I cleared my throat and looked around at the group. Miki and Yoru stood wide eyed and frightened. Kukai went back on stage from his chat with Utau. More like hushed argument. I'd find out about that later.

"Now…for the moment you've all been waiting for! Now for Tsukiyomi Yoru and Chiba Miki singing...Alone!" shouted Kukai. Then the screaming started and Miki almost passed out as she prepared to walk out with Yoru on stage left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any songs in this chapter.**

**Yoru sings bold. Miki sings **_italics_**.**

Chapter 10

Dia's POV

Miki stood petrified as Kukai made his way of the stage and Ikuto took his place on stage. There was cheering as he plucked the strings and he drew the bow across it. Amu stared lovestruck. Miki relaxed and she turned to me.

"I like him a lot. I can't _this _song to him! I'm falling in love with the dude and I'm singing a song that describes what I want to do about it. Don't make me sing this" Miki pleaded. I smirked and nodded.

"I know. Too late, Miki" I said as Ikuto began to play and so did the other musicians. She glided on stage and Yoru walked on as well. She looked at him in the way he looked at her when she was looking but when I was. I knew he felt strongly about her and he didn't even realize…the piano started.

_I hear the ticking of the clock_

_I'm lying here_

_The room's pitch dark._

As she sang pitch dark the stage darkened until there was only a spotlight on her and Yoru. There was a very dim spotlight on Ikuto so he could play the violin and a dim spotlight on the piano that had been moved to the side.

_I wonder where you_

_Are tonight._

_No answer on the telephone._

_And the night goes by so very slow_

_Oh I hope it won't end though_

_Alone_

I looked at them. Miki and Yoru were circling each other and they looked at each other in adoration. The audience of thousands could feel the adorable factor rising up. Kusukusu on the other hand didn't seem to appreciate it.

"They seem to really like singing with each other" I said slyly. Kusukusu's eyes narrowed and she nodded.

"They seem to like each other more than singing with each other. She better back away from my man" she growled under her breath.

_Til' now I always got by_

_On my own_

_**I never really cared**_

_**Until I met you**_

When they sang that part Yoru grabbed her hand and the two hands were intertwined together tightly. He spun her around and they sang.

_**And now it chills me**_

_**To the bone**_

_**How do I get you alone?**_

_**How do I get you alone?**_

**You don't know how long**

**I have wanted to touch your lips**

**And hold you tight.**

As Yoru sang that his fingers brushed against her lips and he spun her into a hug where his hands were wrapped around her and she faced the audience. She had a shocked look about her face. Kusukusu was getting angrier and angrier.

"What is he doing?" hissed Kusukusu to herself. He spun her out from his grip and he almost unwillingly let her hand go.

_**You don't know how long**_

_**I have waited and**_

_**I was going to tell you tonight.**_

_And the secret is still my own_

**And my love for you is**

**Still unknown**

As he said love Miki looked at him in shock and he nodded slightly and she smiled in spite of herself. She gave him a soft smile and then they slid away from each other and looked down at the ground as they sang the next word. They joined hands again and he twirled her.

_**Alone**_

_Haaaaaa, aaaaaaah_

**Oooooh**

_Til' now I always got by_

_On my own_

_**I never really cared**_

_**Until I met you**_

Yoru clutched her hand again and spun her again. Kusukusu glared as he caressed her face slowly, his hand running from her temple to the base of her neck.

_**And now it chills me**_

_**To the bone**_

_**How do I get you alone?**_

_**How do I get you alone?**_

_Oooooh, how do I get you alone?_

**How do I get you alone?**

_**How do I get you alone?**_

_**Alone…**_

_**Alone…**_

He spun her in suddenly until they were a foot apart. His hand wrapped around her waist and he pulled her to him. As the song ended they were standing chest to chest, his hand holding her chin and making her look up at him. His other hand was around her waist. Her arms were around his neck. They were forehead to forehead and he moved up to kiss her forehead. The applause was thunderous. It was even more than my song and even more than Ikuto and Amu's song. They walked off separate sides and I snuck behind as they walked to a deserted area. Kusukusu was still seething.

"It was just a song…right?" Miki murmured. She was looking at the floor. Yoru pushed her chin up so she looked at him.

"No to me…was it to you? I meant every word I said. Miki…" he said, quietly. I looked at him in shock.

"But…we haven't known each other for long. Sure we spend time together on Thursday nights but…" Miki said. So she was skipping out on art classes! That's where she said she had to go. I knew they didn't have art classes in every city we had been passing.

"Miki, I've known you for 5 weeks now. Don't tell me otherwise…I meant everything. And if you didn't well…." Yoru said. He walked away and I cleared my throat quietly.

"_Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on_" I sang, just loud enough for them to hear. They looked around and I stepped from the shadows.

"I knew it. Miki…your radiance was as bright as Amu's is when she's singing with Ikuto…" I trailed off. Only my sisters knew what I meant. She knew that she loved him with her whole being.

"YORU! What the hell was that?" shouted an annoying voice. She always came at the most awkward moments.

"What do you mean, Kusukusu?" Yoru asked, almost coldly. Kusukusu glared at Miki who was blushing. Amu walked over and she hooked arms with Miki.

"We're going on stage soon" Amu said. Kusukusu towed Yoru away and Amu pulled Miki the other way. Amu was so damn dense. They looked at each other longingly before being out of each other's sight. The music started and I walked outside. I stood next to Nadeshiko and Amu. When Amu, Miki, and I walked on stage the cheers got louder. Nadeshiko was near the middle. Kusukusu was playing her electric guitar. Miki surprisingly had a bass on instead of being at the drums. Yoru had a white bass on. Daichi was at the drums. Ran had her guitar as well.

**A/N: Amu, Miki, Utau, and Dia sing the italics, which is soprano. Nadeshiko sings underlined with Ran, Suu, and Kusukusu. Ikuto, Daichi, Yoru and Kiseki sing bold which is tenor.**

_Da, da, da, da ,da, da, da, da, da, da_

Dada, dada, dada, dada, dada, dada,

**Duh, da, da**

We sang that a few times before Ran and Kusukusu began to strum the guitars. Miki and Yoru started doing bass. They moved next to each other and there was royal of approval.

**Just a small town girl**

**Livin' in a lonely world**

**She took the midnight train going**

**Anywhere**

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train going anywhere_

Ran took the rocking out part and she started to strum faster and faster. Then Kusukusu hit the last part and people stood in their seats. They looked excited for something.

**A singer in a smoky room**

A smell of wine and cheap perfume

_**For a smile they can share the night**_

_**It goes on and on and on and on**_

Daichi starting jamming on the drums and it sounded amazing. People cheered and we weren't even up to the name of the song for Kami-sama's sake. Did they like us this much? We got more shouts of approval then when Amu and Ikuto sang! And that was beautiful. And even more than Miki and Yoru's duet.

_**Strangers, waiting**_

_**Up and down the boulevard**_

_**Their shadows searching**_

_**In the night!**_

Now Amu sang alone and she stepped forward, smiling.

_Streetlight people,_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

Then Miki and I sang together because we were close like that. We weren't good enough to just sing on our yet.

_Hiding somewhere in_

_The night_

Then we returned to normal and then the music got more intense and Daichi went all out. Miki and Yoru started to jam on the bass even harder. They grinned at each other before continuing.

_Working hard to get my fill_

Everybody wants a thrill!

_**Payin' anything to roll the dice**_

_**Just one more time**_

_Some will win_

_Some will lose_

_**Some are born to sing the blues**_

_**And now the move never ends**_

_**It goes on and on and on and on**_

_**Strangers, waiting**_

_**Up and down the boulevard**_

_**Their shadows searching**_

_**In the night!**_

_**Streetlight people**_

_**Livin' just to find emotion**_

_**Hiding somewhere**_

_**In the night!**_

Kusukusu was about to take the solo when Ran went all out and Kusukusu did the back up for her. Ran blasted out and I looked at her, proud. My big sister had just outdone the evil witch of comedy…I mean Kusukusu.

_**Don't stop believing**_

_**Hold on to that feeling**_

_**Streetlight people**_

_**Oooh**_

_**Don't stop believing**_

_**Hold on to that feeling**_

_**Streetlight people**_

_**Oooh**_

_**Don't stop!**_

We all bowed and people screamed even louder. Kukai walked on to stage and looked at us amazed. Or more at Utau but whichever floats your boat…

"Now! As our parting words let's hear it for Hinamori Amu!" Kukai shouted. People screamed as he handed the mic to her.

"Hi…I just wanted to thank you all for coming out and I'm happy that you came. But this track list…it wasn't me. It was the 15-year-old Chiba Dia. The one know one ever thought could pull off such a song. I can't even pull that song off. So give it up for Dia!" shouted Amu. I stepped forward and joined her as she wrapped a hand around my shoulders. I could feel my eyes watering as I felt appreciated.

Damn, I deserve it. I put together a track list for the entire tour **and **set my sisters up with the perfect guys! Now if only I could find a boyfriend…


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. Now that the Miru arc is finished we can go back to Amuto.**

Chapter 12

Amu's POV

"What is it Ikuto? Can it wait until after dinner?" I asked. He shook his head and took my hand. Just from his touch I could feel my cheeks flaming. He acted liked it was so casual but to me…we walked outside to the balcony of the restaurant. Deserted because of the cold breeze.

"Amu…what am I going to do with you?" he asked, quietly. He said it almost as if I weren't supposed to hear. I looked at him confused.

"I don't understand, Ikuto. Is there something wrong?" I asked. He looked at me and jumped. He shook smiled softly, that little smile that almost never graced his face, and tilted his head in consideration.

"I wouldn't say it was wrong. I think it's right but I don't know about you" Ikuto said. I bit my lip and considered whether I should ask what was on my mind. I decided not to when…

"Do you like someone?" I blurted out. He smirked at me as that familiar blush spread like a wild fire across my face. It wasn't from the usual embarrassment. It was way different.

"Yes. I love her. She's beautiful and strong. She's talented and she's amazing" he said. I tried my best to hide my grimace behind a bright smile. He looked at me confused at my smile.

"She sounds nice. When do I get to meet her? Do I know her?" I asked. I sure hoped I did so I could murder her in her sleep. He smiled dryly at me and chuckled under his breath.

"I would hope you would know her. She's really close to you. You could be the same person. I want to confess to her but I don't know how" Ikuto said. The only people close to me was Utau, Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia. Dia…she's the only one who had the potential to be a greater singer than me. He's in love with a 15 year old! Stupid pedophile!

"I think you should tell her outright. Go tell her now. She doesn't have a boyfriend" I said, half pouting. He looked at me confused but nodded.

"Okay. Hinamori Amu, I'm in love with you. I've loved you for as long as I've known you" he said. I stood in shock, my eyes wide. I was as red as my shirt and I saved myself from embarrassment by backing away into the shadows.

"Ikuto…you can't be serious" I whispered. His face suddenly became unfathomable but I could see the hurt in his eyes. He turned away from me sharply.

"I guess I'm the boy who cried wolf. I'm serious, Amu" he said, harshly. I reached a hand out to him and grabbed his wrist tightly. He looked down at my hand and he looked like he could easily snap it. My hand was so small and slender compared to his.

"I know! You can't love somebody like me. Ikuto…I'm broken! Why would you love me of all the people you could have?" I demanded. He looked me straight in the eyes and I repressed the shudder that rippled through me.

"I love everything about you. The way you get angry at me when I tease you. That emotion in your eyes when you sing. The way you think your always right…why can't you just give me a chance?" he demanded. I looked at him in surprise. What did he say?

"Who said I wasn't giving you a chance? Ikuto…I _love _you. And I figured it out when we sang three nights ago. When we were singing together I realized how much I care for you. You're important to me" I said. He walked up to me and kissed me suddenly and a passion erupted between us. I kissed him with every fiber in my body and he kissed back with the same amount of intensity. I broke away from and him grinned, goofily. My face was red hot.

"Am I that great of a kisser?" he teased. I surprised him and myself by nodding solemnly before kissing him once more before turning back to the door and walking into the restaurant. And as I passed through to our table I thought I saw a green strand of hair falling near the balcony door.

* * *

We were on the plane now and making our way to California. We were kicking some poor girl out of the biggest stadium in all of California but we didn't care. Dia seemed a little down.

"What's wrong?" I asked across the aisle. She looked around and pointed towards the back of her seat. She was one seat from the back and she was cowering it seemed.

"It's disturbing" she murmured. I looked back to see Miki and Yoru making out. Yoru was sitting down, his arms around Miki's waist. She was basically straddling him. Utau turned to look and soon everyone stared at the…exuberant couple.

"Miki…" murmured Yoru against her lips. She broke away and looked at our curious and in Kusukusu's case, pissed face.

"Uh…awkward" said Daichi. Ran and him laughed nervously before turning away. Kiseki scoffed.

"Such exuberant commoners!" he snapped. He turned around to look at Suu and began talking to her again. I turned to Dia.

"I want this one to be special. I mean the concert. The concert isn't for a week. Can you put together a whole new song? Just for the end instead of 'Don't Stop Believing'. It seems Americans don't like us much" I said. She looked thoughtful and she sighed.

"Well I don't have a boyfriend to distract so sure" she murmured. So that was the problem…

"You want a boyfriend? Get one" I said, bluntly. Nadeshiko looked at me in shock.

"Amu that's not how it works. Ikuto has liked you for a while as far as I can tell and you the same for him so it's different. She doesn't even know many people except the famous ones. She only 15. Miki is 17 and is legally allowed to date Yoru despite the fact that he is 21. She cannot" Nadeshiko explained. Dia nodded and she took out her notebook and began jotting things down. She grinned.

"I know what song we'll be using…Amu you're singing female lead. Ikuto you're singing male lead. Miki stop making out with Yoru and listen. You sing second female and Yoru will sing countertenor. Yoru sing a falsetto note for me" Dia instructed. You could hear them breaking away and I high note was let out. It sounded somewhat girlish but there was a male undertone to it. Suu was giggling and so was Ran and then everyone was laughing.

"That was…so funny! You can sing falsetto?" Utau demanded. Yoru's irritated face peeked out from the chair in front of him. He was frowning but there was a pink tinge to his cheeks.

"Obviously…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any songs that may or may not appear in this chapter or Shugo Chara.**

Chapter 12

Dia's POV

I watched as people stared at our eccentric hair. They were either really long or in unusual colors. We walked into the stadium with Kairi-san trailing. He seemed slightly depressed now that Ikuto and Amu were together. Maybe he liked her…oh well.

"Hi I'm Amu Hinamori. We're trying to book against someone named Miley…Montana" Amu said. The guy at the desk looked up and shook his head.

"Miley Cyrus or as her stage name, Hannah Montana. She's here right now. I'd appreciate if we could settle this nicely" the guy said. We turned to see a girl with curly brown hair and brown eyes. She stared at us.

"I'm Miley. I really want this booking. Can you book any other time?" Miley asked. Amu raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"No. We're a talented group on tour. And if you need this booking so bad that must mean you aren't on tour" Amu said, coolly. Her Cool and Spicy self was slipping out. Ikuto wrapped his arms around her waist and Amu's cheeks took on a pink blush.

"No need to be rude. How can we handle this? We're mature adults. I'm 19. How old are you?" asked Miley. Amu put a hand to her hip.

"I'm 21. How about a singing battle? Right here and now. The guy gets to choose" Amu said. Miley nodded and bit her lip.

"So I'm battling you?" she asked. Amu laughed harshly and Utau crossed her arms.

"No. You're battling her" Utau said, pointing to me. I stepped forward and Miley smirked down at me.

"How old is she? Like 10" Miley snapped. I glared at her angrily.

"I'm 15. Now are you feeling threatened?" I demanded. How dare she patronize me! That was uncalled for.

"No. You can go first. They younger ones deserve the advantage" said Miley. I looked at Amu for some help and turned to Miki.

"Our theme song would be nice" Miki said, pointing at Yoru and herself. I smiled and cleared my throat.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you _

_That is how I know you go on _

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on _

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

Miley was silent, her mouth slightly ajar. I smiled, angelically at her and she glared but it failed as she continued to stare.

"W-wow" she murmured. And then she cleared her throat.

_I've got the best of—_

Miley's voice broke terribly and she started hacking until she staggered back. I turned to the guy.

"You may have the stadium. That was well…if you're singing that you'll win all of America. And even better, this will be broadcasted live. Good look" the guy said. Amu signaled for the makeup, costume and sound crew to come on. Kairi-san started bossing people around.

"Bring them their dresses and suits. The same ones they wore in Japan. They will be singing different songs" Kairi-san snapped. People were rushing and I followed Miki, Suu and Ran to the back.

"Are you ready for the new song?" I asked. They nodded fiercely.

"It's last minute but we sound good. It sounds good. Now we should get dressed" Suu suggested. Ran nodded. She held out her hand. We placed it on top of each other's. Miki didn't put hers down.

"Stop making fun of my boyfriend. His range is really wide. It's not his fault that he sounds like a really hot gay angel" Miki said. We smiled at each other and nodded. She put her hand down and we all walked in different directions to get dressed. Utau was sighing and sitting in her chair. She looked over at Nadeshiko nervously. I watched from the shadows.

"Nadeshiko, are you ready? We go first. And then Amu goes with Kusukusu. And well…I've never seen in front of Americans" Utau said. Nadeshiko nodded.

"Neither have I. But our songs are in English. We'll be fine. We have a really good American accent so it sounds pretty normal. But…Daichi! Is the choir ready?" shouted Nadeshiko. I turned to see Daichi. He was standing with a choir of men and woman in white and green church robes.

"Obviously! I'm going to check the drum set" said Daichi. He was doing that. I nodded and we turned to see Kukai walking over. He leaned down to kiss Utau's cheek and he gave her a smile.

"Hello to you, too" Utau said, coolly. Kukai grinned at her now and he looked at his watch.

"Get ready. You're out in two. The place is packed. I'll announce you now" he said. We watched the screen and saw him walk on out. People were cheering.

"Hi. I'm Kukai Souma and your MC for tonight. First we have the amazing Hoshina Utau and her wonderful partner Fujisaki Nadeshiko" shouted Kukai. Nadeshiko rushed to the other side of the stage and they walked out to the music.

**A/N: Utau is italics. Nadeshiko is bold.**

_Don't tell me not to live,_

_Just sit and putter,_

**Life's candy and the sun's**

**A ball of butter.**

_**Don't bring around a cloud**_

_**To rain on my parade!**_

_Don't tell me not to fly--_

_I've simply got to._

**If someone takes a spill,**

**It's me and not you.**

Nadeshiko pretended to fall but she turned away at the last second and continued to sing. They couldn't do much to this song but they walked to the music, circling each other.

_**Who told you you're allowed**_

_**To rain on my parade!**_

_**I'll march my band out,**_

_**I'm beating my drum,**_

_**And if I'm fanned out,**_

_Your turn at bat, sir._

_At least I didn't fake it._

_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!_

_But whether I'm the rose_

_Of sheer perfection,_

**Or freckle on the nose**

**Of life's complexion,**

**The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye**,

_I gotta fly once_,

**I gotta try once,**

_**Oh, only can die once, right, sir?**_

_**Ooh, life is juicy,**_

_**Juicy, and you see**_

_**I gotta have my bite, sir!**_

_**Get ready for me, love,**_

_**cause I'm a "comer,"**_

_**I simply gotta march,**_

_**My heart's a drummer.**_

_**Don't bring around a cloud**_

_**To rain on my parade! **_

**I'm gonna live and live now,**

_Get what I want--I know how,_

**One roll for the whole shebang,**

_One throw, that bell will go clang,_

_**Eye on the target--and wham--**_

_**One shot, one gun shot, and bam--**_

_Hey, Mister Arnstein, here I am!_

_I'll march my band out,_

_I will beat my drum,_

_And if I'm fanned out,_

_Your turn at bat, sir,_

_At least I didn't fake it._

**Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.**

**Get ready for me, love,**

**'cause I'm a "comer,"**

**I simply gotta march,**

**My heart's a drummer**.

_Nobody, no, nobody_

_Is gonna rain on my parade!_

Utau had the note going on for about 30 seconds before she stopped, breathing hard. There was a wild applause and people looked at her in amazement. They bowed and walked off. Kukai walked back on.

"Amazing! Now the talented Amu Hinamori, leader of this pow wow and of Burning Chara Rose Kusukusu!" shouted Kukai. Kusukusu walked on with Amu walking after. She looked serious and people stared at Amu's breathtaking beauty. She really was a beauty.

"Ah she's beautiful" I heard a voice murmur. I turned to see Kairi-san. I looked at him curiously.

"You love her" I accused. Kairi-san looked down at me coldly.

"What do you know? You're a little girl" Kairi-san snapped as the music started. Ikuto was on stage playing the violin and Kairi-san glared at him.

"Kairi-san…I'm no little girl. I'm gifted with sight. I know things because of your aura or your radiance and when you're around her it's bright. But when she's with Ikuto she's like a star…" I said, sadly. He turned away sharply and I sighed.

**A/N: Amu is italics. Kusukusu is bold.**

_And I am telling you, I'm not going _

_You're the best man I'll ever know _

_There's no way I can ever go _

_No, no, there's no way _

**No, no, no, no way **

**I'm living without you **

**I'm not living—**

Kusukusu's voice broke terribly that it cracked loudly into the microphone. She rasped and her throat sounded terribly. She slowly backed off stage, massaging her throat. The spotlight rested on Amu who looked slightly terrified. She looked around before taking up Kusukusu's part. And honestly…she didn't know anything but the words.

_without you _

_I don't wanna be free _

_I'm staying, I'm staying _

_And you, and you _

_You're gonna love me _

_Ooh, you're gonna love me _

_And I am telling you, I'm not going _

_Even though the rough times are showing _

_There's just no way, there's no way _

_We're part of the same place _

_We're part of the same time _

_We both share the same blood _

_We both have the same mind _

Amu looked up at Ikuto lovingly who smiled down at her. She started crossing the stage and singing even louder.

_And time and time we've had so much to share _

_No, no, no, no, no, no way _

_I'm not waking up tomorrow morning _

_And finding that there's nobody there _

_Darling, there's no way _

_No, no, no, no way _

_I'm living without you _

_I'm not living without you _

_You see, there's no way _

_There's no way _

_Tear down the mountains _

_Yell, scream and shout _

_You can say what you want _

_I'm not walking out _

She seemed to be into now for her eyes were closed and she seemed to be putting real emotion. Some tears were escaping from the corners of her eyes. I could see Kairi-san watching. She walked up the stage to the high platform where the piano and Ikuto was.

_Stop all the rivers _

_Push, strike and kill _

_I'm not gonna leave you _

_There's no way I will _

_And I am telling you I'm not going _

_You're the best man I'll ever know _

_There's no way I can ever, ever go _

And then her voice got softer and then soon it got louder. She looked around at the dumbstruck voices.

_No, no, no, no way _

_No, no, no, no way _

_I'm living without you _

_I'm not living without you _

_Not living without you _

_I don't wanna be free _

_I'm staying, I'm staying _

_And you, and you, and you _

_You're gonna love me _

_Ohh, hey, you're gonna love me _

She had gotten next to Ikuto and she leaned in before leaning back out, not wanting to distract him from his playing. However instead of looking at the strings he was looking at her.

_Yes, you are, ooh, ooh, love me _

_Yeah, love me, love me, love me, love _

_You're gonna love me_

She held that last note for moments—or it could've have been hours—or even several sunlit days before she finally got out. She was amazingly good event or a 21 year old but I knew that. Nobody was clapping. She kissed Ikuto sweetly for a moment and then the roar of approval started. She was indeed amazing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own any songs or Shugo Chara.**

Chapter 13

Dia's POV

I stood as Yoru stood up. He looked at Miki lovingly. She looked at him with same adoration and she kissed him sweetly. We were preparing to go on stage. Ikuto stood next to Amu. We couldn't come from behind the curtain. We had cut the stage in half, horizontally. And we were in front.

"And without further adieu we welcome the Burning Chara Suits!" Kukai said. Wait he mashed our names…I like it! Amu walked onto stage and the spotlight shown only on her as we prepared to walk out.

**A/N: Amu is **_italics. _**Ikuto is bold. Yoru is **underlined.**Miki is **_**bold and italics. **_**Everyone together is regular.**

_Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone._

_I hear you call my name and it feels like_

_Home_

Then everyone came on stage and the lights shone brighter. Everyone started waving his or her head to the left and right. I could tell Miki was building up for the parts where she did some powerful breathing.

When you call my name, it's like a little prayer.

I'm down on my knees,

I wanna take you there

In the midnight hour, I can feel your power

Just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there

**I hear your voice,**

**It's like an angel sighing**

I have no choice, I hear your voice, feels like flying

I saw all of the girls and some guys in the audience swoon. He really did sound like an angel. It was really weird. He looked really attractive and his voice sounded so pure. Even Miki swooned slightly.

_**I close my eyes, oh God, I think I'm falling**_

_**Out of the sky. I close my eyes**_

_**Heaven help me.**_

She looked at Yoru when she sang 'Heaven help me'. She sounded so beautiful and amazing. People stared in amazement. She used to sing softly. This was way different then when she sang 'Alone'.

When you call my name, it's like a little

Prayer. I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there

In the midnight hour, I can feel your power

Just like a prayer

You know I'll take you there.

**Like a child, you whisper softly to me**

_You're In control just like a child, now I'm dancing._

**It's like a dream, no end and no beginning.**

**You're here with me, it's like a dream**

Miki stepped up and everyone stepped back and she held her hands wide. She grinned softly.

_**Let the choir sing. Oooh!**_

All of a sudden the curtains parted and the choir was singing and dancing along with us. I smiled and sang along for the next part. Miki grinned and

When you call my name, it's like a little prayer

I'm down on my knees,

I wanna take you there

In the midnight hour, I can feel your power

just like a prayer

You know I'll take you there

When you call my name, it's like a little prayer

I'm down on my knees,

I wanna take you there

In the midnight hour, I can feel your power

just like a prayer

You know I'll take you there

Oooh ohhh ..ohhh

Life is a mystery

Everyone must stand-alone.

I hear you call my name and it feels like home.

_Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there_

**Just like a muse to me , you are a mystery**

_**Just like a dream, you are not what you seem**_

Just like a prayer, no choice,

Your voice can take me there.

Just like a prayer, I'll take you there.

It's like a dream to me.

Just like a prayer, I'll take you there.

It's like a dream to me.

Just like a prayer, I'll take you there.

It's like a dream to me.

Miki was doing back up and singing a little after and she seemed to be taking deep breathes. But it seemed this singing suited her better. Yoru was smiling deeply. He was looking at Miki the entire time.

_Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone._

_I hear you_

_**Call my name and it feels like home.**_

Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there

Just like a muse to me , you are a mystery

Just like a dream, you are not what you seem

Just like a prayer, no choice,

Your voice can take me there

(Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there)

Just like a dream, you are not what you seem

Just like a prayer, no choice,

Your voice can take me there.

_Just like a dream, you are not what you seem_

**Just like a prayer, no choice,**

Your voice can take me there.

_**Can take me there!**_

Miki held the note and we looked around at each other. People were speechless. Amu stepped up again and held her microphone.

"Hi! I'm Amu Hinamori. And this song wasn't originally planned. Once again I'd like to thank the person who sets up songs and what not. Dia Chiba is a 15-year-old musical prodigy. Just like her sisters and especially Miki Chiba. Come on girls!" Amu said. Miki and I stepped forward and bowed. I grinned.

"Now…we'll see you next time in New York City" Kukai said. Oh, happy joy…this is going to be a long tour.


End file.
